Bow
Bow, labeled The Chair Enthusiast, was a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for Chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. After her death in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Bow was killed off the show permanently, and thus, did not return for Inanimate Insanity II, though she did appear in ghost form and was mentioned beforehand. Personality Bow is unbelievably stupid and moronic, as she mostly will have no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. Bow is almost seen to resemble a typical modern teenage girl, saying "like" and "totally", wearing makeup, and texting on her phone constantly. Disregarding her intelligence, Bow is an exceptionally kind contestant who will always run to the aid of her friends, limited to only Marshmallow. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show, as she doesn't leave in Double Digit Desert. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, as shown in The Great Escape, causing her to lose the MePhone Says challenge. She has also shown slight skill at using a lasso. Chairs Bow has become notorious for her obsession with chairs. The self-known chair enthusiast would constantly advertise her chairs in almost every sentence, but also use chairs to her advantage, such as smashing Apple into the stage by hitting her with a chair. However, after she recovered from her violent demented state, Bow realized that chairs were "so last year", and ended her chair obsession. Also, when bow destroyed the chair in the mansion, she might've done it because she thinks chairs are last year. Coverage In The Snowdown, Bow debuted in a commercial about chairs. She appeared again after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. She acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by the Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. In Double Digit Desert, Bow is constantly hit by the Fist Thingy when in Idiotic Island, but continues to land back exactly where she was. She then flies to the rejoining ceremony, where she actually makes it to the final 2 contestants to rejoin, next to Paper. Once the votes are revealed, Paper outnumbers Bow with rejoining votes, and Bow is launched into the distance by the Fist Thingy. She later lands again next to OJ as the challenge is being explained. Moments before the challenge begins, Bow comments on Salt's face, but is hit once again by the Fist Thingy. Finally at the end, she unexpectedly lands and crosses the finish line, causing her to win the challenge. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a contestant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam, who tells MePhone4 to let her join. MePhone4 unwillingly allows her to join, as she wins immunity as well as a trip around the earth. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow plays catch with Marshmallow, though apparently not understanding how to play, as she chews on the baseball. She later suggests to Marshmallow to throw it to Apple, calling her a kiwi. She is immune at elimination, therefore receiving no votes. Bow later runs to Marshmallow after she is alone, suggesting they should be friends. Marshmallow suggests an alliance, but Bow cluelessly declines, and keeps the offer as friends. She later appears underwater with Marshmallow encouraging her to win the contest with her. She confronts the shark shortly after, throws a chair at it, but is eaten moments later. In Crappy Anniversary, Bow, as well as Apple, vanish as the animation style is changed back to its original version, rendering the two non-existent. Though not being present throughout the entire elimination, she received 38 votes from the viewers, and a slice of cake is thrown at an empty platform where non-existent Bow apparently is. She re-appears as MePhone changes the filming back to normal, confused of her location. For the cliff jumping challenge, Bow is the last to jump from the cliff. She enthusiastically jumps down whilst doing spins and twirls, causing her to become nauseous and vomit in the safe zone of water. She ends up losing to Pickle due to her vomiting. Bow hitting Apple with a chair. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow appears quickly behind the group of contestants, encouraging everyone to once again, buy a chair. In the voting booth, she voted for Apple to be eliminated. As the wrestling challenge began, she was set up to fight Apple, who decided to mock her size, only to allow Bow to smash Apple into the wrestling stage. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals, but easily knocks him down with a single chair throw. She suggested poking Paper since he was "dead" later. It was revealed by MePhone that Taco won against Bow in the unseen round, causing Bow to be up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Bow received 69 votes, and was safe from elimination. She competes in the MePhone Says challenge, not being fooled by MePhone4, until he commands to sit in a chair. Bow flings over the the chair, but is out of the challenge, as MePhone didn't say "MePhone Says". She breaks her chair in anger, but regrets it moments later while crying. During the recapture, Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them using a rope, but fails numerous times, and becomes completely oblivious as her targets walk away behind her. She later re-confronts Baseball, and begins to tell him to stop. Baseball trips over his book, flies in the air, and lands on Bow, crushing her into a pink mush. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, and is up for elimination once again. Bow's last chair fails to protect her from elimination. In The Tile Divide, Bow makes it down to the bottom two in the voting elimination. MePhone4S comments that Paper and Bow are the physical flat and the personality flat- both of which are annoying. While Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 239 votes, eliminating her. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realized what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. In The Penultimate Poll, Bow is still locked in her box. She continues to try and escape, which results in Lightbulb kicking her. Unable to vote for a loser, Knife uses her as a way to vote against Paper. In the end of the episode, she breaks a hole in the box, revealing her hand is clawed, and lets out a terrifying roar, revealing that she has begun to go crazy after spending some time in her box. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), while Bow herself did not appear, her vacant destroyed box sat in Idiotic Island while the others left. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), as Taco is about to cross the finish line, Bow suddenly attacks her out of nowhere. She is revealed to have gone insane, along with her appearance changing drastically.The two fight until Bow is overpowered by Taco, who kicks her into the bleachers where the other contestants are. As she is about to attack the others, however, Marshmallow reminds her who she is by giving her a chair. Almost immediately returning Bow to normal, but then saying how chairs were "last year" and breaking it into pieces. Bow ends up costing Taco the win, and doesn't realize it until Taco yells at her. Later, Marshmallow traps Bow in another box in order to stop MePhone5. She bursts out, insane once again, and jumps at MePhone5, but MePhone4S shoots a lemon at them, knocking her, MePhone5, MePhone4, and the case off the Crappy Cliff. The two phones discharge the water and explode, permanently killing Bow Trivia *Bow has an alleged brother named Dough, although this could be false, as Bow don't recognize who he is. *After her death, Bow is now a ghost. With a tail. *Bow is the smallest contestant in Inanimate Insanity. Gallery New Bow Pose.png BowSmash.png Test bow.png Bow Angled.png Bowandchair.jpg BOW&DOUGH.png Bow's phone.png Bow Pose.png Bow & Apple.png Bow ghost.png Yellow_Bow.png nerdz_by_first_mate_klovers-d8e708c.jpg Bowevil.png GhostBowForm.png BowRegularIdle.png Bow_of_Coolness.png Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Dumb Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Protagonists Category:Valleygirl Category:Cute